David Meramac
Name: David Meramac Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Band, Baseball (2nd String), Track, Webcomics, Appearance: David is slender. Which isn't to say he's not athletic; far from it, his best mile-time is 4:11, though he only ever did this once. Still, he's built more towards the agile than the strong. This is demonstrated by his build. He is not precisely wiry--while his legs and wrists have some serious power behind them, his biceps are only middling and the rest of his body tends towards 'skinny' rather than 'ripped'. He has curly dark hair extending a little ways past his ears and thoughtful brown eyes. His nose is a bit big for his face but is more ridge-like than bulbous, almost forming a barrier between the two sides of his face. His ears are a little big, but he has a bright, infectious grin which he expresses almost constantly. He is naturally of a cheerful disposition, and is an eternal optimist. He typically keeps his dress fairly casual: T-shirt and jeans, usually offset by a battered leather jacket given to him by his father. Many of his T-shirts have been purchased from websites, usually based on one of his many webcomics. On the day of his abduction he was wearing shorts and a 'The Most Dangerous Game" T-shirt from SMBC, which features two men mounted on bears playing tennis with a lit bundle of dynamite. Biography: David Meramac was born in Columbus, Ohio, to Daryl and Claudia Meramac, who were divorced only three months later. Following their divorce, Daryl gained custody over young David once evidence surfaced (not, it might be noted, from Daryl) regarding Claudia's drug habits (habits which she has since conquered). Despite their mutual loathing, Claudia agreed to leave the raising of David to the more-stable Daryl as she set out to deal with her personal issues. Despite his parents status, David was always an extremely energetic young boy. He loved recess far more than any of his classes, a trend which has continued to the present, and he tended to lead in games such as tag and kickball. When middle school came around--and, with it, organized sports--David took a proactive interest in both: he was the best short-distance sprinter at his first school and has remained one of the top ten consistently, and is always a solid, if not particularly inspired, member of the varsity cross country team. He has a great love of running and trains this any way he can: in eighth grade he picked up a five-mile paper route which he has run every morning since, sprinting the first and last mile (usually only inflict nausea on himself as a result). It was his father who encouraged this: Daryl Meramac, an energetic, athletic architect, has pushed his son to struggle for what he loves at every available opportunity. David also plays baseball, though that is mainly at his friend Steve's insistence. Steve Iros, a junior with a real love for baseball, is the the starting pitcher for the Huskies, and is constantly trying to recruit players for the admittedly pathetic team. David does not particularly shine--his arms are pretty weak, comparatively, he has only ever benched 110 at his best--but he does have one particularly interesting component to his legacy: he is rarely struck out. He is unerringly accurate at smashing his bat into the ball: the only problem is that said ball rarely goes far. David's interest in the saxophone is different: while he isn't much of a player, he loves the sounds and potential of the instrument, and is quite a fan of the music. In fact, he has a penchant for saxophone composition, some of which is quite good (although most of which he is too embarassed to share with others). Aside from this, David's bright and cheerful personality is attended to by his particularly strange brand of humor, generally derived from webcomics. A big fan of 8-bit Theatre, Fortuna Saga, SMBC, and Girl Genius, David's wit tends to be more quoting than original. He is by no means unintelligent, but he is far from being the smartest in the bunch. While he had little contact with his mother until he was nine years old, they enjoy a healthy relationship now: Claudia Stevens has worked out her issues with heroin and is presently the regional manager for every Publix in the State of Florida. It is from his mother that David gained his love of jazz. David's a generally friendly guy with a love of jazz and running, a solid group of friends, and passable (read, 3.0 g.p.a.) grades. School doesn't hold is attention; always a little hyper, he constantly twitches in his seat, and if there's a nearby window he'll spend all class looking outside. David can be best defined as an optimist. A rampant nerd--he wastes most of his time outside of running and band on the internet--David is a little estranged from the world, and tends to be out of place at most social events. He possesses a certain degree of youthful charm, but its never gotten him anywhere; to this day he has never kissed anyone. This is again born from his issues with women; while he is gullible, he is also painfully shy, assuming his advances will be spurn. Happy-go-lucky in general, David's one real obsession is on achieving a four-minute mile or better. He loves the feeling he gets while running. In general, David will be there for friends who need it and for people he likes in general. As a result of his genteel nature and noncombative personality, David has made few enemies in his time at school, but holds few close friends outside of his nerdy pursuits. He has recently mean Kale Richardson, whose skill at parkour has earned his admiration, and Jason Clarke, whose resolve and determination impress him. Advantages: David is a genuinely trustworthy person, so finding allies won't prove tricky. His main asset is his fantastic speed: he can outrun practically anyone in a short-distance competition, and has above average, if not spectacular, stamina to balance this out. His ability to swing a bat accurately easily transfers over to other melee weapons. He has few enemies, so it's not likely he'll be actively sought-out during the game. Disadvantages: David does have some issues about the long estrangement with his mother: he tends to be far too trusting, especially with women. As an optimist, he will be far too trusting in general, and thus easily manipulated. Physically, David isn't very strong: his probable accuracy with melee weapons is tempered by the fact that any blows inflicted with them would be fairly easy to shake off. Psychologically David, who has led a sheltered existence, may not be equipped to handle high-stress situations for very long, and is likely to panic. Additionally, his non-combative personality makes him fighting unlikely. Designated Number: Male student no. 079 --- Designated Weapon: A Box of Kleenex Conclusion: At least B079 can run away from things, and keep clean when he's crying his eyes out after taking a shot. Maybe his baseball skills will help him, but I doubt it'll do much good unless someone starts throwing grenades at him. The above biography is as written by Grim Wolf. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Grim Wolf Kills: None Killed By: Entered a Danger Zone Collected Weapons: A Box of Kleenex (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain David, in chronological order: Pre-Game: *Come Fly With Me *Soar V4: *Bump in the Night *Your Cross to Bear *Fountain of Youth *But I Might Die Tonight *Down the Road, Not Across the Street *White Sparrows *Four Minutes Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about David Meramac. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Like so many V4 kids, David did a lot of moving around compared to how much actual plot he got. Grim, at least, recognized this and decided to play with it in David's death, though. David's death scene is very well written, and shows off how good Grim is with character stuff. I feel like David could have been really excellent had he gotten more attention, but he just doesn't hold up when compared to Mirabelle or Raidon. He's basically got some good scenes, but on the whole he's a lot less cohesive than most of Grim's other stuff. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students